


Let the games begin

by Thekillerduckie



Series: The Assassination Games [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Enjoy!, F/F, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT SEEN ASSCLASS, Well - Freeform, What Have I Done, a year or two, and my first multichapter, hh im sorry for this, i have it planned but feel free to suggest to me, i'm sure you've seen the hunger games, leave comments!, okay i lowkey ship hazama and terasaka im sorry, set in future, surprises everywhere, they motivate me and i learn from the criticism!, they're not students anymore basically, this is a death fic basically, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekillerduckie/pseuds/Thekillerduckie
Summary: "I will not jeopardize my student's safety for your sick whims." Karasuma hissed through gritted teeth. He had been dragged into this situation horribly; the phone call he received of Irina screaming for help still clouded in his mind."I will ask once more," Takaoka smiled with a sick intention. "Let me have those students for my little game, or there will be consequences.”“I said no. You will not harm the students.” He mustered all the venom he had. They’re not students anymore, but he still told you to protect them. The voice of the Octopus’s last words to him had remained there since he departed, and so far he had stayed true to his promise.Takaoka’s sick smile, grew. The scars from his scratching almost ripped at the seams when he let out a deranged laugh.Let the games begin





	1. Phase one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So as you can see by the tags this is my first multi-chapter fic! (yay me) to summarise about me, I normally write a couple of bits for my pals on discord but I'm liking how this is going so I'm ready to post it!  
> Heads up, I am a regular updater, however, I have a few more exams until summer so bear with me for this two weeks and then I'll be up and posting regularly!

Like a prey staring down it's predator, Takaoka stood in front of Karasuma and his fiancée.

"So do we have a deal, old pal?" He lingered the words, mocking him, knowing he had the upper hand.  
Irina stood closer to Karasuma, feeling him tense up. It was an odd feeling, but she knew it always happened when the two males were in close contact with each other; two alpha males, both wanting to win. 

"I will not jeopardize my student's safety for your sick whims." Karasuma hissed through gritted teeth. He had been dragged into this situation horribly; the phone call he received of Irina screaming for help still clouded in his mind. 

He took a quick glance back at her, looking at the gashes littered across her body, the tears streaming down her face, the pure malice in her beautiful eyes as she stared at the man teasing them. The way she clung to him was with pure fear. An assassin, best in her field, rendered weak and helpless by one person with one blunt knife. 

"I will ask once more," Takaoka smiled with a sick intention. "Let me have those students for my little game, or there will be consequences.”  
Karasuma’s eyes quickly filled with multiple emotions, but fear was the most evident. Not only for his students, Irina and himself but for whatever the unknown consequences were. Regardless, he quickly composed himself back to his stoic nature. 

“I said no. You will not harm the students.” He mustered all the venom he had. They’re not students anymore, but he still told you to protect them. The voice of the Octopus’s last words to him had remained there since he departed, and so far he had stayed true to his promise.  
Takaoka’s sick smile grew. The scars from his scratching almost ripped at the seams when he let out a deranged laugh.  
Irina flinched and drew closer to her fiancé, scared that if she didn’t, she’d lose him forever. Karasuma, still kept his eyes locked on the madman, but slightly hooked his arm so Irina knew he was still there.

“Look at you two, the power couple, the slut and the secret agent.” His eyes narrowed. “Now there’s something you haven’t told her, isn’t there, old friend?”  
Karasuma ignored the remark of his fiancée being called a slut, but he couldn’t ignore the turquoise eyes, pleading him to give her answers. He stroked her face gently, trying to avoid the cuts. 

“Oh stop being mushy, you know she was your last assignment, don’t you? Before you got reassigned to the Octopus” He smirked at Irina’s sad face. He knew he was getting to them, and that’s how he wanted it to be. 

“W-what?” She stuttered, “You were meant to kill me?” Her fragile body looked like it was about to break.

“I was. I got reassigned and forgot about the case. You then came to the same place and I had orders to get rid of you once the Octopus was gone.” He sighed and turned to her properly, forgetting Takaoka. “I was going to at first, but then I started to know you and-“ He was cut off by a gunshot. 

Time seemed to slow as he fell to the floor, Irina rushing to grab him, her eyes pouring rivers. Hitting the floor, his face twisted into a look of agonising pain, that wasn’t a normal bullet. Irina’s tears dripped onto his face as she held him close. Taking her jacket, she tried desperately to stop the blood loss. 

“Won’t work.” Takaoka was suddenly standing over her grinning evilly. “It was laced with poison, why would I let you have longer together?” He laughed again.

“You sick bas-“ She tried to say before Karasuma grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked down at him, surprisingly, his face was calm and gentle, the same face he used when he proposed to her. 

“You’ll be okay, you’re a tough woman, that’s why I love you.” He whispered as he squeezed her hand. The moment didn’t last long as he began to cough up blood. Irina held him. It was the least she could do. 

“I love you too.” She whispered back as he quickly fell limp in her arms, a slight smile graced his lips. The lips she used to kiss, the lips that told her he loved her, the lips that were now parted, painted with blood. 

“Isn’t that sweet” Takaoka appeared again. He leant down and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Now, dollface, you’re gonna call those wretched brats and tell them to come here. Don’t forget to mention the class dad here.” He nudged Karasuma with his leg as he held a gun to Irina’s head.  
She took out her phone with shaky hands and started a group call with the ex-students of 3-E. She lowered the phone once she’d done and turned to the madman before her. 

“They’re coming” She whispered, with tears painting her face. 

Takaoka smiled again.  
“Good girl. Now, let the games begin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a taster so far! (hence why it's a tad short) hope you all enjoyed this so far! next chapter will be up soon!!


	2. Phase two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a quick Thankyou for the postive feedback on my first chapter, it means a lot!  
> I’ve begun to edit the original chapters so they’re a bit lengthier and better written, it just may take a tad longer for more chapters to come in!  
> With that said, I’m actually fully dedicated to this fic and I’m not just going to do my original plan, I’m going to do it properly as I’m publishing it! So woot hope you enjoy!

The ex-class didn't believe what they'd just been told. Irina's heartbroken voice on the phone, very different to her normal, bubbly self. She told them to get to their old classroom tonight, that Karasuma was dead, and Takaoka was back. They could almost feel her tears drip through the phone, especially when she mentioned Karasuma. They didn't dare say a word to calm her, they knew they had to just listen, they knew she was forced to call them. 

Normally, Irina would just take the shot to the head, she was an assassin, she'd never take others down with her. Her strong nature made herself promise not to. But Takaoka would find the kids anyway, and if it wasn't by her then it would've been in the worst way possible. Irina hated herself for what she did but she knew it was the only way to cause the least harm to the kids she knew and loved. 

They ran. The forest they loved was flashing past their eyes. Panting, sweating, stumbling footsteps, their cross-country training going to waste as they desperately tried to reach E class. They didn't care, they just needed to be there.

They began to reach the top of the hill, pain clearly written on their faces, when suddenly Kurahashi stopped and pointed something out in the bushes.

"Is that..?" She edged closer to the crippled figure draped over the rocks, as the rest of the class stopped anxiously.

"What?" Nakamura replied, immediately followed by a large gasp from Kurahashi.

The class nervously approached behind her but instantly regretted it when they saw him too.  
Karasuma lay there sprawled across the rocks, blood trickling from his stomach and mouth. His onyx eyes, eerily stayed open, but they remained staring into the distance, his usual stare, a loving glance in comparison. A faint lipstick mark dusted on his forehead, clearly from his fiancée. 

The whole class was almost sick. Colour drained from their faces as they looked upon their class dad. The one who trained them all, the one who still visited them after they graduated, cared for them when they needed, the one who meant everything to them. 

They had all recently received an invitation to his and Irina's wedding. Shock and excitement bloomed from all of them as Irina shoved the ring in their faces and told them they'd be getting married on the beach where the students set up the date for them.  
But that day would never come. 

Some began to cry as others just stared at Karasuma in silence. They could only imagine what Irina was feeling.  
Terasaka was the first to move, he walked over to him and gently closed Karasuma's eyes as a sign of respect.  
He turned to the class with a small tear at his eye.  
"Let's go."

They continued running up the hill, trying to push Karasuma to the back of their minds. When they reached the top, the sight was much worse than the one they just saw. 

Takaoka, the man they all had a pure hatred for, stood there waving at them with a overly happy grin. His other hand, tightly locked around their language teacher's neck. Her face, clearly red from crying and littered with cuts, showed fear for the students standing in front of her. 

"Hey there kids!" His voice was perky yet mildly sadistic. "Look at this pretty doll I found, all for me now her boyfriend has gone." His grip on Irina grew tighter as she let out a squeak. More tears leaked from her face as her baby blue eyes desperately stared at the class. 

The 28 faces that were once showing sadness quickly turned into rage. They saw how Irina wasn't even putting up a fight, her fire and mojo gone; it tipped them over the edge. 

"What the hell do you want with us?" Isogai finally said what they were all thinking. His voice clearly broke, but he tried to keep his brave facade for the others’s sake. 

Takaoka’s smile turned into a twisted grin as he threw Irina to her knees and held a gun to the back of her head.  
"I want to play a game with my beautiful class, and if you don't play, then dollface here is gonna join that bastard on the rocks." 

The class slowly looked at each other, almost as if they could read each other's minds. They had already lost two of their teachers, they weren't going to lose the third.

"Now listen to your dad and get in that class." He cocked the gun. "Now." 

Sympathetic eyes glanced to Irina as they solemnly shuffled past her. Yada stopped beside her, wanting to comfort her, but with a glare from the deranged man, she continued walking, a tear dripping down her face. 

Soon enough the whole class was seated, fearfully sneaking glances at each other, worried for each other's safety. 

Takaoka wasn't far behind them, grinning whilst he walked in, dragging Irina by the neck. An eerie silence filled the room except from Irina’s strangled gasps, before Takaoka spoke again, “I assume you'd like to know where I'm taking you?" 

Karma finally spoke up, his usual bravado missing, "You still haven't answered Isogai, what the fuck do you want with us." His voice not cocky for once, but laced with fear. 

"Language." Takaoka reprimanded, forcing the gun into Irina's back. "But I will tell you what I want with you. You shits ruined my life. So I'm going to ruin yours. You're going to a special little place where I get to see you kill each other." His twisted smile gleamed once again. 

"And why would we do that?" Terasaka shouted back at him, a look of worry etched on his face. 

"I'm glad you asked! This is where my rules come in." His scars stretched to his smile as he threw Irina to the ground before picking up a stick of chalk. The gun aimed right at her face as he dragged the chalk carelessly, speaking as he wrote. 

"Number one, at the start you do not move until the timer hits zero. A surprise might happen!" He turned to see 28 terrified faces. Smirking, knowing he had them where he wanted them, he continued:

"Number two, there are to be no alliances in the first hour. You pick up what you can, no sharing, and either kill or run. Number three, there can be only one winner, yes that's right, one of you can get out!" His smile twisted into something evil. 

Irina wheezed before suddenly speaking; she was brave despite the situation. "You've beaten this bastard before, you can do it again." Her words bitter and emotionless, gazing up at the man in front of her with cold eyes, as if she was the one who was dead, not her fiancé. 

Without warning, Takaoka kicked her with his full power, gaining a loud cough and blood dripping out of her plump lips. Her wheezing grew worse as she clutched her side. Shouts of protest filled the room as she saw Takaoka move closer. 

Time seemed to slow for Irina as he pointed the gun straight between her beautiful eyes. The screams of protest became numb as she embraced her last moments. She remembered a time when she would laugh when being threatened, telling the stories about it to Lovro, and more recently Karasuma, when she got back. Karasuma loved her laugh; the way she couldn’t finish the sentence because ‘her experiences were so cliché she felt like a movie star’. Irina let out a small smile as all of her memories came flooding back. A tear shed from her eye as she glanced at the class at the side of her. They weren’t a class anymore- despite it being only two years, they had grown so much. 

If only Takaoka had seen Irina’s smile, he would’ve kept her alive only to beat her more. His only weakness was people defying him. He strived on fear. 

Takaoka’s grin stretched as his eyes lit with malicious intent. Cocking the gun, he ignored the screams from the kids getting louder. 

A sudden silence filled the room when the gunshot went off. Irina’s frail body dropping to the ground, a pool of blood instantly forming at her head. With a tut, he rolled her over with his foot, before turning to the 28 frozen faces before him. 

"Rule number four, kids. You do something I don't like, that will happen to you." He smirked, stashing the gun and pulling out a small device. "Lighten up kids! She was a bitch after all." 

That threw everyone over the edge, screams, tears, swears, all thrown towards the twisted man that stood before them. What made it worse is he laughed. A deranged, mad, sickening laugh escaped his lips as he pushed the button on the device and pulled a gas mask over his face. 

A dark smog entered from boxes hidden in the corners of the room. Coughs and gasps came from each student as their hateful eyes glared on the sadist in front of them, before passing out. 

Nagisa realised his classmates were dropping like flies. He felt his eyes go wide with fear, sending a panicked loathing stare to Takaoka, soon joining his classmates on the floor. 

Ritsu looked on at the scene from her box. Her classmates all on the ground with a shroud of gas lingering over them. Her tearful eyes were laced with terror as Takaoka began to walk towards her. When he reached her, she let out a small squeak as he placed a hand on her box. 

"Now now my little government secret, you're going to help me." He whispered as he plugged in a memory stick, transferring Ritsu to his possession. 

He took a step back and surveyed the class once more; 27 sleeping bodies and one dead. Takaoka smirked, knowing he was a step closer to making them suffer, he enjoyed this situation. 

He pocketed Ritsu as he watched his henchmen run in and roughly drag out the ex-students, whistling a perky tune as he wandered out the door. 

"Now then, let the games begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I hate killing off one of my OTPs this close,, but hey ho, more plot!  
> I actually edited Irina’s death to try and make it a bit more emotional and not as short as it originally was.  
> Anyways, the games will start in the next chapter and I’m hoping to get them up sooner as they’re not as tricky to write as these intro chapters!  
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!  
> As they say:  
> Let the games begin!


	3. The bloodbath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m so sorry this took so long! Life has got really in the way of everything!  
> I believe this is the last full chapter that I have to edit? As these three were already written, I edited them to make them a bit better. So from now it’ll be unplanned and all that so waiting might be a bit more but I know exactly what I want to do now so the chapters should be longer!

Takaoka laughed as he surveyed the scene on his cameras, a large field set in the middle of an arena with 27 podiums standing a metre off the ground, each hosting a trembling previous member of class E. The podiums surrounded this huge, metal tent which held dozens of weapons and supply bags.

He watched more, in pure bliss as the students began to look around frantically, shouting across the field to each other. He raised an eyebrow at what Terasaka was doing, drawing attention to himself as he shouted as loud as he could to his 'squad' telling them it was going to be okay.

Takaoka laughed, deciding this was the right time to turn on his microphone. A crackle filled the arena, making the students jump, followed by his deep, sadistic voice.

"My dear class, welcome to the game." He laughed, watching the students go silent in fear. "Now, you know my rules and if you haven't guessed, this is the bit where you grab what you can and run, no alliances for an hour remember!" He chuckled more as he saw the students eyes go to the person they treasured the most. A valuable asset to the sadist watching. 

"Here's another thing for you kids, when you hear a cannon sound it means someone is dead, hey, why don't we play two for your teachers? Means you know what it sounds like!" He presses the button twice and two cannon shots sounded through the arena, making the class flinch.

"Also, at the end of every day your beautiful little A.I will display the list of the dead, helps you lot to keep track of who's left, am I right?" Takaoka's face turned smug as he projected Ritsu onto the cornucopia of weapons. "This little sweetheart will also be your timer until you can leave! You have a minute, and remember no going early."

He laughed again, more sickening as he leant closer to the microphone, "Have fun."

The class began to get worried as Ritsu started ticking down, despite not being human, her eyes showed so many emotions. Clearly she had no control over anything. Hestitantly, the class prepared themselves to go, tears and heavy breaths escaping all of them, when their temporary focus was interrupted by a frustrated shout. 

"Fuck this!" Okajima screamed, tears streaming down his face as his whole body shook. Ritsu's fearful eyes looked on as she reached 54, whilst the class glanced at each other- worried what would happen. 

"Okajima, calm down." Kataoka's voice wobbled as she tried to reach out to him. Failing from the distance, she tried to whisper soothing words before being cut off.

"How can I calm down? Our last two teachers are dead and now we're being forced to kill each other?" He began to panic, his breathing almost erratic as his hands started to spasm. It seemed like he almost wanted to pace but there was limited space on his podium.

"Who says this is real?" His breaths turning to gasps, "Maybe he's just trying to make us scared and run from nothing." He began getting jumpy as he shifted from foot to foot, whilst Ritsu reaching 30.

"Okajima!" Sugaya shouted from across the field, his voice clearly strained but desperately trying to reach his friend. "Stop it, you're going to fall and we're not allowed to leave the podium! Remember?" He worried for whatever the surprise that Takaoka mentioned was.

Sudden realisation dawned on the rest of the class; they weren't allowed to leave the podium prematurely. Panicked screams and shouts were thrown at Okajima, telling him to calm down- that anything could happen if he fell.

22

"Fuck!" He ran his sweaty palms through his hair as he began to pace fully. 

21

The screams became distant to Okajima as his tears clouded his vision. 

20

Pulling at his slightly longer hair, he bit his lip, swiftly turning after a single step to take another.

19

Whilst turning he placed his foot down at an odd angle, making his ankle give way. His hands rapidly left his head to try and claw the air as he began to fall from his podium.

17

No matter how slow Ritsu ticked down, Okajima's fall seemed slower. All eyes on the field, including the falling boy's, widened as his second foot parted from from the podium.  
Time seemed to stop as Okajima let out a fearful scream, his onyx eyes becoming pinpricks as they locked onto his podium- cracks forming as it began to expand. 

15

Before he could even reach the floor or finish his scream, his small podium created a giant explosion, creating a mass of destruction. Shrapnel flew everywhere, shredding Okajima like a blender, one piece instantly going to his throat, cutting off his scream.  
Terrified screams from the rest of the class only just managed to drown out the explosion, Kataoka and Nakamura's above the rest, their arms and torsos receiving the shrapnel that was cast to either side.

11

A cannon shot solemnly sounded throughout the entire arena, signifying he had already gone. His battered, sliced red body contrasting with the luscious green field. His chapped lips slightly parted, blood dripping from them. The rest of his face and body were indistinguishable; it was a horrific sight. Everyone, including the girls that he had perved on, began to cry. Okajima; the first one dead.

Yes, dead. Takaoka wasn't bluffing, not was this a dream. Yet, and under the worst circumstances, they now had their clarification they had to follow his rules, no matter what, and that included no alliances in the first hour.  
Hearts broke and hands quivered, wondering if after that hour whether they'd see their friends ever again. 

They had 6 seconds to compose themselves before they had to run into the centre and take whatever they could. Bags, weapons, health kits gleaming like treasure chests, yet still unappealing to the distraught class. 

6

Maehara glanced at Isogai, his cheeks wet from tears as he watched Isogai wipe his own face and stare forward. Being brave, Maehara did the same, taking in a deep breath. 

5

Yada caught Kurahashi glimpse at her, her beautiful green eyes laced with fear. She smiled softly with encouragement but they both knew it was forced.

4

Okuda and Kayano locked eyes, both terrified for their lives, their small bodies trembling almost in sync.

3

The Terasaka squad glanced worriedly at each other, yet determination was hidden somewhere beneath. They knew each member wouldn’t let this defeat them, even if their fiddling showed otherwise. 

2

Sugaya and Mimura gasped with broken sobs as their eyes lingered upon the dead body of their friend; an art trio, now a duo.

1

Nagisa and Karma glanced across the arena to each other, for once, not in competition but in worry for the other’s life. 

0

A loud siren screeched indicating the students could leave the podiums. Many of them were reluctant to do anything but remembered the rules and the three abrupt deaths of their teachers and classmate, so with their own and other’s lives in mind, they desperately ran towards a bag and weapon of some sort.  
With very subtle eye contact, learned from their time as assassins, they managed to point out spare bags to each other, hoping to make it appear that they went in for their own bag and everything else was spare. 

Mimura has only just stepped off his podium, clearly broken from his best friend’s death. Beginning to feel panicked, he sprinted into the trees, trying to escape the mess he was trapped in. Subconsciously he knew it was stupid to leave with nothing, but he was praying he could find something to snack on in the woods. 

The class were out of there almost as quick as they were in, each going in slightly different directions to avoid any violation of the rules, yet trying to keep a note of the direction of their closest friends. 

Within a matter of 20 seconds, the field was clear of students, aside from Okajima’s disfigured body and Ritsu's solemn image on the top of the Cornucopia of weapons. She shed a tear as she faded, watching the last handful of students disappear into the trees.

•••

The twenty-six remaining students dashed through the trees, tears falling as fast as their legs were running as they tried to escape the disturbing mental image of Okajima being ripped to shreds in front of them. The only other thing that their mind could conceive was where their friends were, what was going to happen to them, and when? They had all been told only one can win, it was just the waiting game of who. None of them wanted to be next, why would they? But every one of them knew it was inevitable. 

  •••  

 

Kimura ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. A successfully stolen rucksack frantically knocking against his back.  Flashes of green and brown rushing by him as he used his running skills to get him away. Tears still leaking from the quick-fire events and the death of a classmate, he just wanted to get as far as he possibly could. He continued to run, narrowly dodging each branch, jumping over tree roots and rocks.

Despite his speed and sense of direction, he missed a smaller rock behind a larger one when he flicked his head to duck under a branch. Whilst trying to leap over it, his foot managed to get lodged between the rocks and he fell forward, his leg striking into the other rock.  
An ear piercing scream escaped his lips as he hit the ground, a burning pain shot through his leg as blood began to trickle down his shin.

Justice was hesitant to look down, but when he did he instantly regretted it. He almost threw up at the sight, the bone in his leg sticking out, fully snapped and shattered, and his ankle stuck between the rocks, trapped and twisted. He began to cry, screaming as he did. Birds began to fly out of trees at the horrendous sound. Suddenly, he remembered the bag he snatched. With a pained expression from twisting, he took it off his back and tipped all the contents out. Food, fishing lines and a pair of scissors fell out, but no medical supplies. He screamed again, his adrenaline wearing off and the pain becoming more intense. He knew there was nothing he could possibly do, not only could he never run again, but the thought of death scared him senseless.

He let out another cry, pure pain and anguish filled the air around him, alarming a certain redhead in the trees.

 

Hayami's head whipped to the ear piercing scream, her eyes twitching at the noise. She lowered herself from the branch cautiously before hesitating. Silently praying it wasn't Chiba, she sprinted to the origin.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kimura screaming and crying at his leg; the horrible mess now turning unnatural colours from the loss of blood. Hayami's face paled, but not to the point of Kimura; his face almost pure white from shock with dark streams down his tears from crying- he looked like death himself.

Taking a breath, Hayami ran over to him, startling him slightly at the sudden presence. She slowly kneeled in front of him on the blood-soaked ground, avoiding his leg at all costs, and placed her hand on his face.  
"Justice." She stroked his tears from his cheek, "Look at me."

He tried desperately to pry his eyes away from his leg to look at her but needed the extra help from her turning his face. Tears kept streaming down his face as he looked at Hayami, his obsidian eyes begging her to do something. 

She took a deep breath before looking at his mutilated leg, trying to find any way to get it free or to fix it. To no avail, she wondered if she could stop the bleeding somehow but was cut short when Justice slipped from her hand. Her reflexes managed to catch the faltering boy and hold him up but she was losing time.

"Justice, I don't know what I can do." Her voice broke as she began to cry, unable to help her friend, "I don't have the stuff to fix it."

Kimura's face melted in defeat, silence filled the air as he stared into nothing- black dots fluttering behind his eyes. Hayami's gentle touch soothing him as he let more tears flow. Justice was set on living his whole life, and here he was, sat on a patch of grass that oozed his own blood. Unexpectedly, his face hardened, if he couldn't live his life fully then at least he can help the redhead in front of him. He reached for his supplies bag and weakly forced it into her hands.

"There's food and stuff in there, take it." He let go of the bag when Hayami had a grip on it. Before either of them could say more, he threw up, swaying slightly as he brought his head back up, looking even paler than humanly possible.

"But you need-" She attempted to protest but was cut off by Justice reaching shaky hands to her gun. She soon realised what he was trying to do and with a swift movement of her gun, she shook her head. "No."

"Hayami, please." He swayed more as he began to sob. "It hurts, Rinka. Please, as a friend, help me."

Hayami was still in shock, her green eyes unknowingly locking onto Justice's before she realised he was tugging at her gun. She made a weak effort to get it back, letting it slip off her arm. The boy below her let out another cry as he reached to grab it. Hayami stopped him moving anymore, choking out a sob as she picked up the gun and lined it between his eyes.

"Please." He sobbed, the cold metal of the barrel pressing on the bridge of his nose being a somewhat relief to the burning pain in his leg.

Hayami's heart pounded out of her chest, she couldn't kill one of her friends, she couldn't. But leaving him here to suffer and die, that was much worse. With a shaky breath, she placed her unsteady hand on the trigger. She only time she had used a real gun was on the island, this was much worse. The redhead closed her eyes briefly to steady herself, restoring herself with a hardened expression.

"Masayoshi Kimura, you have my utmost respect." She bravely stated, clutching the trigger. 

He smiled softly as he closed his eyes for a final time, "Thank you, Rinka."

She turned her head as she pulled the trigger, the ringing sound of her gunshot was followed by the intense sound of a cannon shot, telling the arena another one had gone. She physically winced when she heard his limp body thump on the floor.

Hayami turned back slowly, gasping for breath as her tears started up again. She looked at his closed eyes and the slight smile on his face, ignoring the gaping hole she had just created. With a heavy guilt weighing on her shoulders her face hardened again, knowing if she stayed too long, Takaoka had the power to do anything to her. With more tears, she ran back into the trees, whispering "I'm sorry."

 

Takaoka grinned as Hayami ran back into the trees, pleased that his plan was working to kill each other. He looked at the clock, seeing it had been an hour, he spoke again into the microphone.

"Go on then kids, find your friends." He said it in such a way that it was pleasant yet eerily creepy.

Takaoka leaned back in his chair, with a smug grin plastered on his face as he watched the cameras, his eyes instantly flicking to the sudden sprints of Sugino and Terasaka. He knew exactly who they were going for, he had done his research; stalking the school before he devised his game plan, gaining information, plotting.

He also knew exactly how to keep them apart, and that's exactly what he was hoping to do. Keep them apart from the ones they needed most. Break them. Create such a blind rage in them, so that he could relax on his input and let them take care of it.

He was genuinely shocked at the outcomes of Okajima and Kimura. Happy they were dead, yes. But not the ones he wanted. He wanted the loved ones, the ones who if they died would really take effect on others and send the game into anarchy.

Whilst in his thoughts, his sight wavered over Takebayashi walking increasingly close to the edge of the arena. Takaoka twitched; he definitely didn't want them to know they were enclosed in a dome as opposed to actually in the forests.

Forgetting exactly what he wanted to do, he flipped a switch with a heavy sigh. Suddenly, flames sprung out of the ground and threw themselves at trees, creating a gigantic forest fire.

He leaned back with an irritated growl, "I don't want to kill the irrelevant yet, I want to see you break!" He slapped his hands to his head before seeing another thing between his fingers.

Not too far from Takebayashi and the flames stood Yada. Her hair blowing gently as she wandered up the path, completely unaware of anything.

Takaoka smirked. His vision quickly flicked to Kurahashi, who was walking alone through trees. He remembered how close the girls were from his "research" and with that in mind, he flicked the switch again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there you have it! The first two! I can’t remember if I said this before but I’ve changed my plot quite significantly so currently there a few deaths I’m now lacking but I believe my ending is...oof. As in it breaks me when I think about it!  
> The next chapter should hopefully be up soon! And I’m glad everyone’s enjoying it so far! Thankyou all for your support!!!


	4. Flames of Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG  
> wow life got busy and I constantly got distracted from this chapter, however luckily now everything I write is now free form with nothing previously written to edit, so things should go smoother!
> 
> I want to say two things: 1) I will be doing a lot of time overlapping, for example in this chapter, it's characters thoughts in relation to the cannon shot in the previous one..and I'll probably do a lot of stuff like this, but I'll try and keep it clear!  
> 2) Despite this being a bit of an AU/crossover, I'm keeping a few canon things in...but they'll remain secret for now ;)

The sun began to lower as Yoshida leaned against an overgrown tree. He breathed heavily as he observed his surroundings; taking in the masses of forests, the lack of people, the lack of his friends. Yoshida panted as he wiped the sweat off the bridge of his nose. He had been running since the podium, desperately trying to keep tabs on the directions his friends were in.

Looking at the sun, he tried to determine if their hour had been up, the anticipation of finding his squad, thriving within him. Aside from the squad, his longtime best friend lingered in his thoughts. Yoshida was longing to know if Hara was okay, even if they didn't speak much after graduation. He closed his eyes as he took in another deep breath, actually appreciating the fresh air despite the situation.

His brief moment of peace was abruptly cut off by the sound of a cannon resonating through the surroundings. Eyes snapping open from fear it was one of his close friends, he stood there in a frozen state — terrible situations running rapidly through his mind.

"Go on then kids, find your friends."

The eerie sound of Takaoka's smug voice cracking over the speakers snapped him out of his trance. Not wanting to waste time, Yoshida sprinted further into the woods; a panicked expression etched clearly on his face.

Yoshida mentally begged it wasn't the people close to him. Just the idea it could've been spurred him on to run faster. Branches scratched at him and leaves got tangled in his hair as he wove through the forest, fear clouding in his eyes.

His heart dropped as he reached a cliff. Despair suddenly turned to anger as he pounded his fists against it.

"Fuck!" Yoshida cried out, ignoring the loose rocks that fell from pounding it.

A snap of a branch alerted the boy, whipping his head round to locate the source of the noice. Far into the forest, Yoshida could make out the figure of a person heading along the rock face. Squinting to confirm who the person was, he hesitated before letting out a weak laugh, breaking into a sprint again.

"Hara!"  
•••  
The ground seemed to sway under Sugaya's feet as he stumbled through the trees. His mind was unable to process anything, especially the recent death of one of his best friends. Sugaya's head pounded, his vision going fuzzy, as he had no time to mourn. The more he thought about Okajima, the more nauseated he felt. Suddenly leaning against a tree to throw up, the final image engraved in his mind was his shredded body just laying there, bleeding out.

Sugaya wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, not caring if it got dirty. Tears finally began to stream as he got a moment to himself. The silence of the forest becoming hell; letting him dwell in the disturbing images in his mind.

The silence was broken by a single cannon shot, followed with Takaoka's gruff voice. Sugaya slumped more, almost relying on the tree to support him. He didn't care about finding his friends. One was already gone, and the most recent cannon gave him the immediate fear the other one was gone too.

Hearing a rustle of leaves, he gave no effort to look. Sugaya hesitated, wondering if someone was out for him- the cannon indicated to him that the class was already turning on each other. He didn't particularly want to die, but he had no strength to fight them off.

Swaying more than before, he hurled again. Nausea and shock shrouding his mind, he finally let himself collapse, oblivious to the fast footsteps getting increasingly closer...  
•••

The sun rested on the horizon as Takebayashi began to sweat. He had been walking, his mind trying to escape the outcome of earlier when he began to get increasingly warm. Finally, reaching his limit, he turned to see a gigantic blaze towering before him. His jaw dropped; behind the terror, an uneasiness could be seen in his wide eyes.

Trying to turn as fast as he physically could, a fireball suddenly flung itself across his path and cut him off before he could even take a glance in the other direction. Desperately seeking an escape route, he soon began to panic; ducking and running was definitely not his forté.

Takebayashi began to pant as he kept twisting his slim body in search of freedom from the flames. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his mouth went dry as the heat got more intense. Every second felt like forever as he stood in his panic; however, cursing himself for not being able to find a solution.

As the flames danced demonically around him, he finally succeeded in spotting a weak part in the fire. His heart filled with adrenaline as his eyes narrowed with determination. Eager for his escape, he sprinted through the blaze, cursing as burns instantly formed across his skin that was showing.

Tears pricked in Takebayashi's eyes as he reached the other side, but to his dismay, the inferno got larger. Ignoring the urge to itch his stinging arms and face, he put all his faith in his athletic abilities and began to dash through the blazing trees.

Takebayashi had never run so fast in his life. The fire kept growing, catching up with him, no matter how far or fast he ran. He began to falter, tripping over the odd rock and branch, his lungs wheezing at the lack of oxygen, his sweat making his glasses slide up an down his nose.

The inferno got stronger. With every grasp from the flames, another scar appeared on the boy's weakening body. Despite his glasses, his vision began to fade as a pain in his head began to form. Letting out a low grunt, Takebayashi forced himself to continue, pushing the pain in his head and lungs to the back of his mind.

Something caught his eye through the sea of flames; a flash of dark auburn hair gently flowing in the heated breeze. Takebayashi's could hardly make out who it was, his eyes were dry from the heat, but luckily he managed to spot the familiar scrunchie that held the brunette's locks.

Takebayashi forced himself to shout. His dry throat scratching as he screamed, yet too focused on helping the girl, he was unable to spot the danger hurtling towards him.

"Yada, Run!"

•••  
Yada wiped the sweat from her forehead as she walked. She didn't understand why she was beginning to feel hot and feverish, but her uncertainty was soon answered as she heard the distant, yet eerily close cry of someone else.

Startled by the fact she wasn't alone, she spun around to see Takebayashi sprinting towards her, followed by a burning inferno, screaming her name and for her to run as he kept stumbling over rocks.

Yada's jaw dropped. The blaze engulfing the forest that surrounded her, shock and fear overcoming her. Yada stood dumbfounded as she stared at the ocean of orange, unable to move.

A short scream knocked Yada out of her trance. Diverting her eyes swiftly back to Takebayashi, she froze as an enormous fireball flew in from the left and hit Takebayashi square on, flinging him into a tree.

Yada's eyes widened as tears began to form and cling to her eyelashes. The flames began to get closer, licking at her arms and face. Hesitantly, she turned and was about to run before she heard an earsplitting scream of pure agony.

Flicking her head back to the tree, Yada saw Takebayashi emerge from the flames, burnt to a crisp. His glasses had melted into his cheeks and his body was barely recognisable with how quickly he had been scarred.

Yada had to cover her ears as Takebayashi screamed his aching lungs out again, it easily overpowered the crackling of the flames. It was clear he wasn't going to make it, but the way he looked at her- the pain and desperation in his eyes- Yada couldn't just leave him.

Ignoring her own weakening body, she clumsily ran to him, narrowly dodging smaller fireballs and spreading flames. Her lungs quickly began to lose their capacity at the lack of oxygen, but she pushed herself to reach him.

When she got there he was as stiff as a log. Takebayashi's burns were unbelievably deep and horrible, the molten metal of his glasses seeping into his crisp, blackened skin. Yada almost threw up. Her skin began to receive the same treatment as she stood in a panic, unsure how to help the boy in front of her.

Yada felt her throat get tighter and her vision started to fade; her rapid breathing from her current panic attack causing her more harm. Desperately trying to soothe her, Takebayashi reached to embrace her, neglecting the pain and stiffness of his own body. Before he could, he noticed another fireball heading directly towards them. The fear in Takebayashi's eyes alerted Yada; slowly turning, an expression of terror was etched on her face in the split second before they were hit...

•••

Takaoka smirked as he leant back, watching the two teenagers scream and writhe in pain as their bodies were pinned between the molten rock and the trees. He let out a sadistic chuckle as he saw their bodies collapse, indicating the carbon monoxide had defeated them both.

He grinned as he let off another two cannon sounds at the push of a button. Watching them die was only his second favourite thing. The first? Watching the rest of the teenagers' faces drop into a state of panic every time a cannon went off. It amused him. But when he pressed those two? It turned to chaos.

No one would ever expect two to go, but then again, no one knew of Takaoka's forceful input.

Takaoka swivelled in his chair as he watched his vast amount of cameras. His grin twisted into a horrible sight as he remained watching the ex-students, laughing at their misfortune.

It was reaching the night. Takaoka's plans of displaying the four already deceased students on a screen- wanting to taunt the class further. Firing Ritsu up again on a separate screen, he planned a slideshow of the four, with their photos, the time and how they died.

He smirked as he typed 'shot by Rinka Hayami' for Justice; hoping the limited detail would put even more fear into the students, wanting them to be scared of each other.

As Takaoka was typing, one of his screens stood out to him. His eyes fell onto Kayano, leaning in intently as he observed her body language. Her small figure twitching, her eyes clenched almost as if she was in pain, the way she held her neck.  
It thoroughly confused him, stopping him from typing as he took notes, yet deep down, he knew...

Things were going to get much more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two bite the dust~  
> I'm still sorry about the wait but things should be going quicker now, hope this was worth it though!  
> Comments really motivate me to do it so thankyou for all of them I've received- I keep rereading them when I feel like I can't complete this  
> See you in the next chapter!


	5. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry this took so long!! I've suddenly been so so so busy and i just h never got round to this :(  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.....

Night fell upon the arena soon after the life-stealing fire had dwindled away; leaving embers to float between the trees like tiny, glowing butterflies. Just like the fire, the chaos of the class seemed to subside, yet still, with the number of cannons already in the first day, there was a high tension still in the air.

Suddenly a large blue square lit up across the sky with a thundering sound that made all the ex students across the arena stare up at it in awe and confusion. The blue aura it gave off made the arena feel colder than it actually was. Yoshida had Hara tucked under his arm to keep her warm. Kurahashi had tried to drag an unconscious Sugaya under a tree and used a blanket she had grabbed to drape over him. The others were on their own, wanting to find their friends, but the darkness meant they had to wait until morning.

As soon as the sound finished, it echoed ominously before it went silent again, Ritsu showing up at the corner of the screen. Her eyes were as dead as they were when she first joined- clearly Takaoka had reprogrammed her during the day.

A picture soon faded onto the screen, bigger and more still than Ritsu. After a couple of seconds it was clearly a picture of Okajima, laughing freely with his arms raised in the air, one hand holding his camera. As his picture was fully displayed, Ritsu's monotonous voice spoke his name- the tone as dead as the boy on the screen.

The classes eyes filled with tears as they understood what was happening; Takaoka was showing them the deceased, whether it was a cruel trick or a general update, they didn't know. The only things they did know was that there was going to be four people from the four cannons, and it wasn't going to be easy for them to watch.

Ritsu continued, "killed by podium explosion."   
Mimura's mind flashed back to the incident, his heart breaking all over again. He'd lost one of his best friends, the other he had no idea where he was. The boy wiped his eyes as he kicked at the ledge he was on; a safe place to rest for the night. Mimura begged that Sugaya was still alive- that he wasn't one of the other cannons, but he could only watch the screen and wait...

Megu frowned as she saw Okajima. Despite her always telling him to behave, and not flirt with every girl, she still couldn't help but shed a tear. They'd grown close from their interactions, an unlikely friendship, but still a good one.

As Okajima's picture faded away, the class awaited the next one- their eyes going wide with fear as they heard it.  
"Masayoshi Kimura- killed by Rinka Hayami."

Hearts broke with confusion as they wondered what could've happened. Was it a fight? An accidental kill? Did Hayami have a sudden urge to win? No one knew, but it didn't sound good...

Okano looked at the photo of her dead friend- in an utter state of shock that he was killed by another friend of hers. Tears dripped down her cheek as she realised she'd never see Justice again. Never train with him, never go for a nightly jog with him, never do anything with him anymore. She was starting to see him as one of her best friends...but she wouldn't know if he felt the same.   
Something changed in Okano as her brows furrowed and her breathing got gruff. She grabbed the bag she snatched and pulled out a knife, vowing to find Hayami and avenge her friend...whatever the cost.

As Okano started her mission to find the 'killer', the screen changed again, to a surprisingly happy version of Takebayashi. The class was somewhat surprised, Takebayashi actually had a good chance. Despite his lower skill in fighting than the others- he had an amazing will power, probably from spending too much time around Terasaka in maid cafes. He was relentless if he wanted to be.

As Ritsu spoke "killed in a forest fire", the class were once again utterly confused. Either one of the class had accidentally started a fire, or something with much more power was messing with them.

Terasaka gritted his teeth as he saw Takebayashi. Despite their unlikely friendship, they had spoke a fair amount at the maid cafes they went to. Takebayashi probably knew more about Terasaka than the squad did- his deeper darker secrets at least, the ones he wouldn't dare tell his gang.  
Terasaka wiped the tear that was hanging off his eyelash, something else he wouldn't admit, as he leant back against the tree to see who the final death was.

The screen slowly changed again, the suspense killing the ex students. It was only a couple of seconds, but it felt like hours. As the screen faded onto the final person- a girl.

Once Yada's photo was on there, the girls in the class were soon in tears, some of the guys crying too. No one expected Yada to be one of the first to go, but once they heard that she died the same way as Takebayashi, they understood how bad the fire would've been. 

Kurahashi was weeping the most, her favourite person in the class was actually gone. Her only wish was to see her one last time to hug her. The sound of her tears woke Sugaya beneath her. His queasiness still apparent, but his main concern for the girl above him.

"What happened?" He reached up to her to try and wipe her tears.

Kurahashi sobbed as she explained the screen, showing who had died during the day. She was inconsolable as she listed the four who died- breaking into a larger sob as she got to Yada.

All Sugaya could do was hug her, he felt even more broken at hearing Justice had died too. Two of his closest friends were gone- he only begged Mimura was still okay. The two of them kept weeping as the screen and Ritsu faded away, making the whole arena almost pitch black- the only light emitted from the virtual moon in the glass sky.

As the whole class tried to settle down for the night, knowing it would be best to after the day they had, Nagisa stayed in his tree- staring at the fake moon. He sighed sadly, memories returning to him of their past encounters with Takaoka and how they survived them.   
But this? This was worse.

Nagisa lay down, his mind drifting off to each one of his classmates- all dead and alive. The statement about Hayami lingered in his mind- he only begged there would be no more classmates killing classmates.

It was quiet in the arena. Only the sound of tears and he rustle of leaves in the breeze could be heard. The ex students were all asleep, except for Okano, only dreading in their dreams of how the next day would turn out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....where no one dies!   
>  Just some gentle fluff for you before people start dropping like flies :)   
> Any guesses on who's next? 
> 
> once again, i'm sorry about the wait for a smallish chapter but hopefully i'll start to pick up again!   
> thanks for reading, comments, kudos, and everything!


	6. Day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH hello! once again i'm so so sorry for the time it took me to write this, just a lot of things have been happening and this ended up not being a priority. HOWEVER I've started writing all my notes in a book so now i don't need my laptop to check my notes and this should move along a bit quicker :)  
> As usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave comments/kudos!

As the virtual sun came up, the ex-students didn't waste one minute in sprinting off to search for their friends again. It was painful, waking up to run and search for people who could be dying the same day, especially if they were your closest friends. It had only been a day, but it was already beginning to feel like a rat race.

Takaoka laughed as he watched the students run frantically in all directions. He saw how close they were getting before dashing in another direction, narrowly missing someone they knew. He was proud of himself for the layout of the arena; thick trees, high cliffs with loose rocks, caves, and more, and it was even better with the fact that he could control it all.

Leaning back, Takaoka glanced at his notes he took when he secretly stalked the class before and after they graduated. He was still irritated that the few he wanted to die first hadn't. That was his main plan; to kill the ones that everyone loved in the class to watch the others break down and eventually kill each other until there was one left. But even though this wasn't his true plan, he could wait. He wanted to wait. What was happening worked, and was almost better than his original idea.

Takaoka flicked through the screens again before stopping on an unlikely pair. Yoshida and Hara confused him; they didn't hang out often, but when they did it was almost as if they were inseparable. He sighed and kept the camera on them, turning the volume up to try and hear their conversation. 

-

After a restless night from sleeping on the floor, Hara and Yoshida woke to the sun rising above them. Both of them looked around, sighing with disappointment when they realised their situation wasn't a dream.

"Nice to know we weren't killed in the night." Yoshida let out a weak laugh, clearly scared but desperate to not show it to Hara.

"Yeah, the day is still ahead of us however." Hara stretched her back out before standing and offering a hand to Yoshida, "Come on, we better find Terasaka and the others."

Yoshida nodded and took her hand, stiffly pulling himself up. He was worried for the outcome of the squad, they all had their strengths and weaknesses. Terasaka and Muramatsu would able to go far with their strength, and Hazama and Itona's smarts would help them a lot, but faced with the opposite and all of them could crumble. Hara noticed the worried look on his face and grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"They'll be Okay, you really think the squad could die so soon? We'll find them, together." She smiled gently and patted his hand before letting it go, Yoshida sending a smile back to her in response.

"You're always right, let's go." He nodded and jogged alongside her, staying close to the cliff as an anchor point. 

-

Sugino scrambled across the rocks and tree roots, desperate to find Kanzaki. His chest hurt as he ran, the adrenaline pumping through him as he scoured the forest for any sign of his girlfriend. The ground seemed to be falling under his feet with how panicked he felt, an emotion he wasn't used to. Eventually, his legs gave in beneath him and he fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily.

"She's not dead.. she wasn't on the screen and there's been no more cannons.." Sugino shakily reassured himself as he kept trying to get up, "Come on legs, I need to find her."

He kept trying to get himself up, but ending up collapsing after each time. The pain in his chest grew with each try and it was clear his body was telling him to take a break. He quietly cursed, sinking into the floor, placing a hand on his chest and staring into the treetops.

"I'll find you Yukiko, whatever it takes"

-

Rio held her knife between her teeth as she climbed down the tree she had slept in. The bag she had snatched had given her a good selection of items, both food, medicine, and a knife, which also motivated her to get far.

Taking the knife out her mouth, she wiped it on her leg and slot it back into the holster, a determined look on her face. She dashed further into the forest, her thoughts from the previous night clouding her mind.  
•  
Rio looked down as the blue screen faded, wiping a tear from her eye. The face Yada had died broke her heart, and surprisingly Okajima had also upset her, especially how she was next to him when he died. She looked down at her arms, still seeing the cuts that the flying shrapnel had given to her. Her early heartbreak, her early wounds, they struck a nerve within her. As she looked up, there was a sudden darkness in her ocean blue eyes, staring coldly into the treetops.

"I need to win." Her voice came out as a surprised mutter before it hardened. "I have to win, I will win."  
•  
"I'm going to win." Rio kept muttering to herself as she ran. "I need to get rid of my biggest compet..."

She trailed off as she faintly saw a dash of red hair in the trees in the distance. Her lips curved into a smirk as she ran after the colourful locks, her hand readying her knife. As she got closer she remained silent, waiting for her perfect chance...

-

After they'd had a sleepless night of endless crying, Kurahashi finally mustered the strength to keep going, but her main problem was encouraging Sugaya to do the same. He was surprisingly stubborn, much to Kurahashi's dismay.

"Sugaya please..." she could feel herself getting more upset with each word, having to explain her side of the argument each time.

"Kurahashi, I can't..." Sugaya felt sick once again, ever since he saw Okajima die, and knowing others were dropping like flies, he couldn't stop feeling queasy.

"You can! You can continue Sugaya, just think about Okajima and Justice... they would want you to keep fighting, for them..." she gave a desperate smile with the point she tried to make a dozen times.

"I don't want to...there's no point to fight if I don't have my friends" he stood back slightly when he saw Kurahashi's disappointed face.

"Mimura is still alive...and you still have everyone else...and me..." Kurahashi reached out for him, Sugaya making no move to draw away or go closer.

"I do now. But there's one winner, Hinano...either I'm going to die, watch my friends die and then I die, or the worst, watch them die then have to live on with knowing I'm the only one left... I can't go on Hinano...I'm sorry.." he brushed his fingers against her hand before turning away.

Kurahashi let out a hmph, she was getting to her last nerve, "Sugaya. I care for you, you're my friend. I'm asking you to please come along with me and we can get through things together. Please, we can help each other."

"Kurahashi, No. One of us is bound to die and I don't want to be there when it happens to you, I just..I can't watch another friend be taken.."

"Suit yourself!" She shouted, surprising Sugaya, "Just when we can go and make alliances and I find someone you don't even want to be with me! I had a crush on Yada and she's dead too! But I know she'll want me to continue...for her."

Kurahashi teared up when Sugaya shook his head. She muttered a last 'fine' before turning on her heel and stepping through a small trail down the forest.

Sugaya threw up again, the argument really not helping his current state. He heard passion in her words, an emotion Sugaya always admired, yet it didn't even stir him. He wiped his mouth before collapsing back on the floor, sitting in the silence with just his thoughts.

The silence was broken with a panicked shout coming from the direction Kurahashi left. It took a minute for Sugaya to zone back in, before another shout happened- calling his name out desperately.

He clumsily sprinted to the voice, wobbling on his collapsible legs before falling to the ground. Conveniently where he'd fallen wasn't too far from the green eyed girl in front of him. He forced himself to crawl closer before Kurahashi yelled at him to stop.

Sugaya have a confused face before he stood up, seeing the true danger. Kurahashi was thigh deep within a bank of quicksand, trying to scavenge through her bag for an item to help.

"D-don't move..." Sugaya stuttered, "The more you move, the quicker you sink..."

Kurahashi nodded and stayed still as she watched Sugaya search for something to pull her out with. She began to panic as she sank deeper, the sand creeping up to her hips. It was against her by the fact she was rather short also.

"Sugaya.." she mumbled and tossed her bag onto the bank, "Please hurry.."

Sugaya only nodded, not that she could see, as he fumbled for a long stick. Successfully finding one, he rushed back and handed her one end, holding onto the other himself. As he pulled, Kurahashi kicked her legs as if she was treading water, but it only seemed to make things worse.

"Stop kicking, you're only making it worse." He panicked himself as he saw the sand encasing her more. She immediately stopped and nodded waiting for him to pull her out.

Using all the strength he had, Sugaya pulled on the stick before Kurahashi yelped and let go, making him fall back.

"Something's grabbing my ankle!" She cried out, wiggling to get it off.

"Stop moving!" Sugaya tried pushing the stick back to her but she had sunk to her chest.

"Ow! It's biting me!" Kurahashi tried to move the sand out of the way as she kicked her foot with her other leg, "I can't get it off!"

Sugaya watched as she was now neck deep, realising she wouldn't listen and his fears were coming true. He tried desperately one last time to force the stick into her hands but all of sudden, she was yanked below the surface, nothing to be seen. Sugaya yelled and dug the stick into the sand, almost fishing for her before she drowned in the sand.

He spent a minute searching before he fell back in shock at the cannon shot that went off, signifying she had gone.

"No. No no no..." he dropped the stick which soon also began to sink. His heart was racing as he sat back in disbelief- this time, the death was his fault. If only he had gone with her, this wouldn't have happened.

Sugaya felt sick again, his eyes glancing to the bag Kurahashi had tossed onto the bank. A shaky hand reached out to grab it and he checked he contents; a single gun, with a small orange beside it. He looked past the gun and grabbed the orange, thinking the food would at least help fill his stomach.

Placing the bag on his back along side his own, that was filled with water, he decided to get up and continue walking, despite his shaking legs.

"I'll keep going...for you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another one bites the dust...should probably not be happy about that...  
> Anyway theres just a couple of things i'd like to pop in~  
> 1) Things are going to start to get a little triggering, especially the next chapter and then towards the end. So just a heads up for readers  
> 2) Despite this being set slightly in the future- therefore no Koro- there are a...couple of things i've kept, but you'll know what they are so just yeah please don't beat me down for it since it's not canon ^^"  
> 3) I'M FORESHADOWING A LOT OF THINGS BUT VERY SUBTLY I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN SEE THEM BECAUSE I WANT PEOPLE TO SPECULATE :D
> 
> also hey i'm trying to add more character's perspectives in, so people can see what they're getting up to whilst other things are happening- let me know if you like this or not~  
> Anywaysss that's me for this time guys! I hope i can get the next one in quicker~


End file.
